In the Past, somewhere
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: "I feel like my memories may return…" Piece by piece, his past was coming together.


**In the past, somewhere…**

**Summary: **_"I feel like my memories may return…" _Piece by piece, his past was coming together.

»«»«»«

**Important note: **This is a one-shot based on Mamoru's POV; after watching episode 22 of the Classic series I felt the need to write this. It is my first Sailor Moon story, so be kind! I rediscovered this anime 14 years after watching it for the first time, when I was 9 hehe Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!

»«»«»«

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, only the plot.

»«»«»«

Beads of sweat trickled down a tanned face framed by dark sleek hair. Chiba Mamoru tossed and turned in the damp sheets as a dream unfolded on his mind… an eerie fog… the blurred outlines of a familiar yet unknown woman…

… Silver Crystal… He must find the Silver Crystal. Or so had said the mysterious Lady hiding behind the fog; but why? Why was that crystal so significant? A frustrated sigh escaped Mamoru's dry lips as he rolled to his side once again. Abruptly, the dream dissolved and turned into something entirely different…

_Mamoru was now standing in a brightly-lit room. Music was playing in the background along with the soft hum of voices, but he could only stare at the back of a blonde head which was directly in front of him; a blonde head that barely reached his shoulders. A flicker of recognition crossed his face as he looked down at the young woman. _

_With one small, backwards step, the blonde girl collided with Mamoru and immediately spun around. Gleaming blue eyes rose to his and widened in recognition. He smiled warmly down at her and she sighed in response. _

_As their eyes remained locked__ Mamoru forgot all about the people around. He could only stare into the depths of those luminous blue eyes. It didn't matter that he didn't know her name or that she looked slightly dazed; all Mamoru wanted was to be alone with her._

_The girl shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and nearly lost her balance. Mamoru supported her with his left arm as she clutched at his collar and rested her head against his chest. His heart picked up at once._

_It seemed wrong to take advantage of someone in such a state, but Mamoru __felt himself being guided by forces beyond his comprehension. Slowly, for she was still stumbling on her feet, he led her into a nearby balcony. _

_The breeze tousled his dark hair and played with the girl's golden locks as they crossed the glass doors. She clumsily disentangled herself from his grasp and gave a few hesitant steps towards the railing, breathing in audibly. _

_As if mesmerized, Mamoru observed her closely, scarcely daring to move. He felt intoxicated with the way she moved, the way her breath came in shallow gasps__… He memorized all of her traces. _

_The girl leaned against a pillar almost as if she was about to collapse and Mamoru quickly crossed the distance that separated them and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. Little goose bu__mps erupted on her skin; a jolt of anticipation ran through his body. _

'_In a distant past, I feel as though something similar happened before. I feel like my memories may return…' Chiba Mamoru did not know where these words had come from, but he meant each and every single one of them. _

_Little by little, savouring each second, he tilted her head back and lowered his own until his lips were merely inches away from hers. Cheeks flushed, eyes resolutely shut, the girl stood there waiting expectantly._

_For a moment it seemed time held its breath and then Mamoru brought his lips down to meet hers. The World fell into place. All that he had been looking for had just been found. Questions, longings and fears were all pushed aside, as their lips moved in synchrony, responding to that new but so familiar touch._

And then the world started spinning and Mamoru felt an unyielding force dragging him away. He sat bolt-upright in his bed, looking about in puzzlement. "Not again", he murmured in a strained voice, pressing a sweaty hand against his forehead.

Mamoru was no stranger to restless nights and mysterious dreams, but this one had been the most vivid. Yet, somehow, he felt as if that scene was real and not only a product of his imagination. For if it hadn't really happened, why did he feel that emptiness inside? Why did he feel incomplete now that those sweet lips were no longer touching his?

Mamoru felt his throat tightening. He swallowed hard, moving the stubborn lump and seized a golden star-shaped locket that was lying on the bedside table. He flicked the lid and a poignant melody engulfed the room. "I will find the Silver Crystal and I will find you, _Princess_…"

»«»«»«

She was dreaming… Surely reality could not taste this sweet…

_Her heart picked up when lips as soft as velvet touched hers. Words echoed through her mind, words that came from her but weren't entirely hers. 'This gentle warmth… This has happened in the past, somewhere… It feels so familiar…'_

Tsukino Usagi allowed her eyes to open but closed them at once. Hesitantly, she opened one and then the other. Where she should have seen Tuxedo Mask's face was in fact the ceiling. Usagi blinked in perplexity.

Comprehension finally hit her and she covered her mouth, giggling in embarrassment. She had dreamt about her beloved Tuxedo Mask again, about how he had kissed her the previous night. Reality did indeed taste that sweet.

Feeling her cheeks burning, Usagi pulled her duvet aside and got up, tiptoeing past the sleeping Luna to reach the window. Clasping her hands together, as if in a prayer, she looked up at the bright, distant moon. "Tuxedo Mask…" she called out, closing her eyes.

An odd wind rustled the curtains, bringing with it the sound of a beautiful, sad melody and a familiar voice: "I will find you, _Princess_…"

Absent-mindedly, almost as if she was in a daze, Usagi replied: "I will be waiting…"

**The End!**


End file.
